My OCs - Sonic the Hedgehog
by AdriRosi
Summary: Just some info on my OCs from Sonic the Hedgehog. Please give them a chance. If enough people like them, I'll start posting accual stories with them. So please read and review. EDIT: Now has a trailer for a fanfic I'm working on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just wanted to tell you a bit about my OCs before I start writing stories with them. I hope you give them a chance.**

**Name:** Raechal Marron (mair on)

**Gender:** Girl

**Age:** Same as Tails

**Species:** Mouse

**Body:** Light Grey

**Hair:** Light Brown, Normally in a braid that almost reaches her waist, reaches waist and slightly wavy when not in braid

**Eyes:** Golden

**Clothes:** Sky blue short-sleeved dress and Pinkish-red sleeveless hoodie (always unzipped)

**Powers:** She can see into people's hearts and see their souls; can see the good and bad in one's soul/heart; can see/hear ghosts and gain power from them; can sometimes make ghosts seen/heard by others; can "repel" evil forces that try to control her (a.k.a. she can't be roboticized); and more that she has yet to discover

**Personality/Background:** She lost her parents at a young age when they blew up a roboticization chamer from the inside. When she first came to Knothole with her sister, she was shy. Over time she became friendly. She became best friends with Tails and eventually decided that she wanted to be just like Sonic when she grew up.

**Name:** Sarah Marron

**Gender:** Girl

**Age:** Same as Sonic

**Species:** Mouse

**Body:** Dark brown

**Hair:** Dark grey; normally in a pony tail; straight and shoulder lenght when down

**Eyes:** Violet

**Clothes:** long black leggings and a dress like orange hoodie (the end reaches mid-thigh)

**Powers:** has the ability to seen the future (but very rarely her own); teleportation (short distances, like only a few feet); and more that she has yet to discover

**Personality/Background:** She was always protective of her little sister. Before her mother died, she made Sarah promised that she'd protect her sister no matter what. Ever since that day, she was more protective of her sister. When she and her sister were captured by Eggman, Sonic saved them. But not before her left arm was roboticized. She ended up with a personality similar to Shadow's, except she accually smiles a bit more often

**Name:** Rain

**Gender:** Girl

**Age:** Same as Blaze

**Species:** Monkey

**Body:** Tropical Orange

**Hair:** Same color as body, pixie cut, messy

**Eyes:** Blue grey

**Clothes:** Loose, short tropical pink shorts with a tropical flower design and a tropical blue top with thin straps and doesn't cover belly (this top is not tight, it is loose)

**Powers:** Controlling and creating storms (people who shock her end up accidentally struck by lightening)

**Personality/Background:** She used to live on a tropical island in the same dimension as Blaze and Marine, but ended up being sent to mobius the same time as Marine and Blaze. She loves climbing trees and creating romantic moments for couples.

**Me: Well, that's it everybody.**

**Rain: Wait a minute, Adri! You forgot to mention the love interests!**

**Raechal: I have a love interest?! Who is it?**

**Sarah: I'm pretty sure that she left that out for a reason.**

**Me: Right you are, Sarah. Now we have to finish this. Say "good bye" everyone.**

**Everyone: Good bye!**


	2. Over Throwwing Black Doom Trailer

**A/N: It has come to my attention that this can't be up because it isn't a story. And because I can't find out how to take this down and put it in my profile, I'm adding a trailer to the fanfic I'm working on. Hopefully that makes this a story.**

* * *

Sarah makes the biggest mistake of her life: thinking her vision was wrong. She saw Shadow alive after the incident on the ARK, but Sonic said he was dead. Sarah also finds Shadow's "corpse" in the woods few while later.

But she wasn't wrong. Shadow is alive. And Sarah's mistake has let Black Doom use Shadow to take over the world. Raechal believes there is a way to get Shadow on their side, but Sarah has lost all hope.

Will a chance encounter with Shadow proove her wrong?

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's all I got. I hope you like it.**


End file.
